megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
High Max/Dialogues
Set of in-game dialogues for High Max, from Mega Man X6. Intro Stage After X defeats the Giant Mechaniloid D-1000 (A purple phantom Zero appears, finishes off the mechaniloid, and then vanishes) Alia: Z... Zero!? ??: I knew Zero was doing this. X: Who are you!? ??: High Max... I am called... I'm investigating the Zero Nightmare. X: What! Did you say the Zero Nightmare? High Max: What are you trying to do? What is your connection to the Zero Nightmare? X: What about Zero? You are behind this! High Max: You are dangerous... I'll dispose of you. After Battle High Max: Maverick Hunter... Not amazing. We will destroy the Zero Nightmare. You are not wanted here. Keep out. X: I could not inflict any damage on him... High Max. The Zero... Night...mare... Hmm, did I dream about Zero? What is happening? Secret Area Encounters Commander Yammark's Stage When Playing as X High Max: I'm warning you. Do not get in the way of our important investigation. X: What are you investigating? Why are you so deep in this deadly area? High Max: I won't waste anymore time. I'll delete you now! When Playing as Zero High Max: You're not wanted here. Do not disturb our important investigation. Zero: Your investigation? Come on! You're examining the Nightmare! High Max: You are nuisance. I'll delete you. Ground Scaravich's Stage When Playing as X High Max: What made you come here? X: I came here to stop the Nightmare phenomena! They must be your doings... High Max: You are very persistent. I'll make sure I destroy you! When Playing as Zero High Max: You Nightmare scum! What made you come here? Zero: I came here to eliminate you. High Max: No! It's you who will be eliminated! Blaze Heatnix's Stage When Playing as X High Max: You have no need to be here. Leave. X: Why are you with the Nightmare? Stop it! High Max: That's what I'm supposed to say. Leave, Maverick! When Playing as Zero High Max: Here comes a nuisance... Zero: I don't think you are helpful. Leave. High Max: Hey! That's my line! Blizzard Wolfang's Stage When Playing as X High Max: You again? You will never beat me. X: Do not involve innocent Reploids! High Max: ...You're annoying. I will delete you. When Playing as Zero High Max: You offend me, so I'll delete you! Zero: You are the offensive one! High Max: ... Annoying. I shall delete you! Rainy Turtloid's Stage When Playing as X High Max: I have no interest in an incompetent Maverick Hunter. X: Withdraw all the Nightmares and the investigators! High Max: Let's not talk about, let's fight about it! When Playing as Zero High Max: Nightmare scum! You have appeared at last! Zero: Shut up! All of you, withdraw! High Max: Let's not talk about, let's fight about it! Metal Shark Player's Stage When Playing as X High Max: You again... Haven't you learned yet? You stand no chance of winning... X: I won't yield to evil! High Max: ... Silence. I will delete you. When Playing as Zero High Max: The Nightmare... What are you doing here? Zero: What are you talking about? High Max: ... Silence. I will delete you. Shield Sheldon's Stage When Playing as X X: Abort your lame plan! And tell Isoc to do the same. High Max: I won't take orders from you! When Playing as Zero Zero: Why do you try to hide with such a big body? High Max: It is you who were trying to hide! Infinity Mijinion's Stage When Playing as X High Max: You don't quit do you? X: Release the Reploids! And where is Isoc!? High Max: You don't need to know! When Playing as Zero High Max: I've been expecting you, Nightmare scum! Zero: What is your intention!? High Max: You don't need to know! ---- After defeating High Max in a secret area When Playing as X High Max: No! I can't believe this. I'm superior to him in every respect, the speed, the power and the body... An old robot like you can't beat me... This can't be true!! Isoc: Ummmm. High Max is down... Kugh! We'd better withdraw for now! X: Wait! You can't escape! Isoc: You ancient piece of junk, it's not over! I'll destroy you myself! For the time being, farewell! Signas: X! Cool down! We don't want to lose you. You may be damaged in the battle. Return to the Hunter Base, now! X: Darn! So close... But I must be cautious... Roger that! I'll be back. When Playing as Zero Isoc: Hee hee hee. Ha ha ha ha ha! Zero: What makes you laugh? Isoc: Ah ha ha ha! I can't help it! X was no match for High Max, but you... Ha hah. I can't stop laughing! Zero: ... Are you out of your mind? I just destroyed one of your own... What is so funny? Anyway, you're the last one... I'll crush you now! (Zero charges and Isoc counters by firing a purple beam of energy, freezing him in place) Isoc: Nuh ha ha ha ha! ... Did you say something, boy? Zero: Guhwaaaaah!! Wh... what!? I... I... can't move... Kugh. Isoc: Zero... I know you inside out... Hmm. Since I found out you're alive, I can capture you at any time. But first I must bring High Max back. Zero: W... wait! You're... escaping? Da... Darn M... My body... Isoc: Hmm. What can you do as you are now? I won't escape. I'll see you soon. I promise! Signas: Are you all right? Zero! We'll send a rescue team immediately! High Max won't be a threat for a while. So you can come back to the Hunter Base at once! Alia: It's some kind of force field. It seems to take time to release it. Can you move if it isn't released? Zero: I hate to admit it, but I can't... Alia: Aw? The force field... It seems to have a timing device. It might be released in due course. But it's strange... Why did he try so hard to trap Zero? What was his intention? Final Confrontation Against High Max When Playing as X High Max: Data-wise, I've surpassed you... There's no chance for me to lose! X: Are you still babbling about things like that? I just have to win! When Playing as Zero High Max: Just die! Die, original one! Zero: What is he saying? Anyway, it's time to finish! Category:Dialogues